Vampirina: A Mixed Family
by John2851
Summary: Vee wanted siblings and she got what she wanted. Now she's wondering if it's going to be easy to have twins or will it be a challenge for the young Vampire?. Plus a little bit of Vee x Edgar. A/N: Done as a request for Dream 1990
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampirina nor it's characters just my oc's.**

**A/N: This was a request from Dream 1990. Enjoy!.**

**Chapter 1 Part one**

"So you guys decided to extend your family huh. You sure about that V?."

"Of course Edger why wouldn't I?. I'm tired of being the only child of the family."

Both Edgar and Vee were at the park bench eating ice cream together as this was one of their dates, as the two were talking about the big change in her family and was determined to be happy on the decision. The family choice was that Vee and her parents wanted to have two new editions to their family such as adopting. Vees boyfriend Edger was kinda shock to hear since her parents wasn't too happy about him dating their only daughter, much less adopt none vampire kids and making them part of their own family without second thoughts.

"Now are you sure you'll be alright about this?." Edgar asked in worry for his lover.

Vee smiled brightly and said with confidence. "Absolutely!. I want to have the same thing that you and Poppy have."

Edger rolled his eyes on the mention of his big sister as she too didn't like them to date neither. "Just be careful what you ask for babe." He said before finishing his vanilla dipped in chocolate ice cream.

"Don't worry I will!. And I'm the one whose going to do the picking!." Vee said biting down her triple scoop strawberry shortcake ice cream.

She wasn't kidding about picking the right kids to be part of her family as she told her parents that, she was going to select the new editions to their family and willing to pay and sign the papers as well. And so they allowed their daughter to go right ahead and do it while the two prepare for their arrival. Currently after done having her date with Edger she headed to the orphanage that was very lively with balloons and full of life, making the young vampire smile with happiness before stepping right inside of the place. Vee then went over to the counter and said to the worker. "Good evening ma'am I have a 2:50pm appointment today. I called this morning to remind you guys."

"Oh, yes your Vampirina. Please come with me so we can get this over and done with shall we?." said the Asian female social worker, as she came around from her office and guided Vee to the hallway.

They walked to face the play room door and open it to see so many kids, playing either Xbox or PlayStation and playing games that were none electronic to Vees surprise. "Now sweetie don't be shy on picking your two siblings." She said when gently pushing her into the room, to give Vee some encouragement and took it to heart. Vee was kinda nervous at first but hold it together when approaching the two kids that looked closely identical with one another. She breath in and out before going over there and greet the two. The twins that she sees were boy and a girl with red hair and blue eyes. The two were currently playing tic tac toe without noticing Vee was standing in front of them, as she coughs and said with a happy tone. "Hi my name is Vampirina but you can call me Vee for short. I'm here to adopt you guys."

The twins looked at one another and then looked back at Vee with a plain blank expression. "My name is Henry." said the boy. "And my name is Zira." said the girl before resuming back to playing their game. Vee looked at them and could tell that the two were too busy to care about them being adopted, and just too focused on playing tic tac toe and eventually play next round.

"Um did you hear what I said?." Vee asked a little bit concern.

"Well we did but we're too busy playing this game." replied Henry

"You can go to Mrs. Cho and sign those papers and will be right out." Zira told Vee before making her move on to game.

Seeing how focused of them on a simple easy game, Vee just shrugged her shoulders and headed to get those papers signed since her mom and dad did a electric signature online, and all she have to do was proof sign her name. When done doing so the social worker gave a copy of the document to Vee, and sent her off as the two see the twins already got their things pack in their book bags, and joined Vee out the door with their hands joined together with hers. Vee smiled brightly to see that her two new siblings were already loving her at the right moment and can't wait to bond with the two, and can't wait show Edger to them so he can hang out with them every now and then.

"You guys are going to love your new family." Vee said cheerfully.

"Really?. Wow we can't wait to meet our new mom and dad." said Zira being a little bit hype.

"Yeah, and I hope you guys have Xbox or PlayStation." said Henry who loved to play 2K on NBA or WWE.

Vee nodded happily as she does have an Xbox one X console in her home, that only she and Edger play together since no one wasn't good at playing 2K. "Before we go to our house let's go and celebrate with some ice cream. What do you two say?." Vee asked already had her cone but wouldn't hurt to have another. The twins grinned widely and nodded fast and quickly pulled their older sister to near by ice cream store, and already ordered themselves a family size bowl of all flavors and sat down together and ate happily. Vee was so glad that it was going very well to her happiness, now that Henry and Zira were now her siblings and couldn't wait to start their new reboot family life, as she could tell that these two are going to be a real handful for not only for herself but also to everyone at the house.

"Let's see how mom and dad will handle this new change." She thought before taking another bite of her ice cream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(A/N): Here's the Update!.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

After a short hour of having ice cream to celebrate the three headed for the neighborhood on where both Henry and Zira were gonna live. Vee who still kelp her cheery smile in place was too excited to have siblings of her own, and thus making it the second thing that made her super happy compared to being Edgar's girlfriend. And speaking of the brown skinned boy, Vee heard the basketball net noise being made from the Peeplsons backyard and already know whose there.

"Hey, you two I want you guys to meet a very special someone that is very dear to your big sister." Vee smiled happily when guiding them to the wooden door gate.

Both the siblings looked at each other and can tell that their adopted elder sister has a boyfriend, and absolutely wanted them to get to know him and maybe be friends with him as a start. Once entering the inside the the two saw a wonderful garden that looked down right gorgeous, while also seeing the cute landscaping of bush shaped butterflies and african animals. What caught the two's attention was seeing a boy in matching NBA Hornets jersey let alone the matching shoes, who was practicing his foul shots and making every shot go straight into the net.

"Awesome." said Henry.

Edgar stopped dribbling his ball and looked to see his teeth smiling girlfriend and noticed two kids behind her, and automatically tell that those were Vees adopted siblings. "Oh, hey, baby. Who are your two new friends?." Edgar asked when coming over to lay a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh, Edgar, I would like you to meet my new siblings!. Henry and Zira!." Vee spoke in pure happiness.

Edgar looked at the two and smiled, before extending his hand out to shake. "My name is Edgar Peeplson. I'm your older sisters boyfriend and best friend."

Zira smiled nicely while shaking his hand. "Pleasure to meet you Edgar. I'm glad to know that my older sister has a boyfriend... because I would definitely have you as my very own if she did not." (***_wink-wink_*******)

A cold sweat drops came on Edgar's face and felt uneasy while removing his hand from her. "Uh, I'll pretend that I did not hear that."

Vee chuckled as if it was a joke but, deep inside she was furious when hearing this due to dealing with so many girls who tried their might to take Edgar away from her grasp. But that young vampire girl will not stay quiet but, will go down fist fighting like she does on the down low way before everyone knew about the two being a couple.

"So, anywho how you guys feel about being adopted?. Ya, must have waited for some time now." begin Edgar.

"Ah, yes, it was some time now but, we waited patiently to get adopted." said Henry.

Zira put both hands on her hips and did an eye roll. "Even though we've jumped from oprhanage to oprhanage we some how pull through the obstacles."

Vee wrapped her arm around her new sister and smiled. "You don't have to worry about it anymore because now, you've got a family who will forever love you."

"Cool beans. Say, why don't you two get settled inside of your new home while me and Vee chat in private?." smiled Edgar when pulling out his actual skeleton key that Vee have given him and gave it to Henry.

Henry nodded. "Sweet. I'm just dying to see the inside of that...hunted house?."

"Uh, um were kinda of a slothing family when it comes to putting down holiday decorations. Halloween especially." Vee explained quickly with a chuckle.

Zira shrugged her shoulders before pulling her brother to the hunted house and thus leaving the two alone. Once gone form their sight the two looked at each other with wonder on who is going to speak first. Edgar sat his ball down on the pavement and then dust his hands off before folding his arms. "I'm automatically assuming that you have not yet told them that their family are actual monsters, and let alone living in a real deal hunted house. Right?."

Vee lowered her head in shame let alone looked sad. "Unfortunately no. I was trying to have my hand at beating around the spiky thorn bush."

Edgar rolled his eyes in shame. "Oh, for the love of God. Vee you shouldn't keep something like this to them especially if there are your family. And here I thought you've got rid of that bad habit of lying and keeping secrets from your friends."

"I do Edgar really. But, not everyone knows about my family's secret except you, Poppy, Bridget, and your mother. Rabies, that's given me flashbacks." said Vee who begin to shook as if it was freezing outside.

Edgar did the same as that memory of his mother finding out about them dating let alone know about Vamperinia being a real deal vampire, just scares him just by daring to remember that day just by itself. But, was refusing himself on not to remember any further he changed the subject. "So, anyways are you gonna cheer me on for the schools basketball game next friday?." Edgar asked his girlfriend with hope. Vee nodded as she would not miss it for all the riches that the world has to offer. "Absolutely spooky." She told him before kissing the boy on the lips and then left to go home, and go check on her new siblings settlement.

Vee found them relaxing in the living room and tell that they have yet take the attempt to look around completely of the house, due to guessing that they were too afraid to not ruin the chance of being perminatly adopted. Of course Vee was told by Edgar that some kids have that fear of being returned to the oprhanage, if they do not meet the adoptive family expectations. Vamperinia denied the information that her boyfriend gave her after secretly sleeping together, without having the good old fashion intercourse of course even though they are engaged.

"So, whose ready to see my room?. It's really friendly." said Vee having a cheery teethy smile.

Both Henry and Zira said. "Cool Beans."

Vee motion them to follow her and speed walked their way up the steps while talking along the way. Vee smiled before looking up to see Demi floating around and quickly to turned around, and used her vampire powers on both Henry and Zira by time freezing them. With that she super speed on over to Demi who was getting ready for his date with his girlfriend Gregoira.

**(A/N): Yeah, I said it. Demi and Gre-goira are lovers. ****New Vamperinia shipping.**

"Oh hey, Vee!. Say, I was just waiting for my love stone to come out from the bathroom so, we can go to that fancy dinner." Demi straighten up his black neck tie thus, matching his black tuxedo.

"Okay but, can you tell Gregoira to hurry it up?. I have my new adopted siblings here today, and I'm trying to have a clean state of them not knowing that monsters are real." explained Vee with worry on her face.

Demi looked surprised and shock to forget about today. "Oh, sweet thriller I totally forgot about it!. Gregoira let us go... right away!."

The door to the bathroom flew right open in which catched the twos attention. Gregoira jumped out wearing her expensive light purple dress with flat shoes, and carried her matching purse and wore one of her best smelly smell on. She smiled and winked at a now super happy Demi when feeling his cheeks blushing red. "Hi, Vee!. How's...oh, my." Gregoira said looking down the steps when walking over to them and saw the new edition to the undead family, and saw they were froze in time. "Geez, I know about taking a picture so it will last forever but, Vee this is too strange and unusual. Even for someone like you." Gregoira said when examining the two.

"It was not my intention on doing this to them but, I have to because you guys are here and in monster form. Where are those amulets that I brought you to hid your true selves from the human world?. You know the ones that turn you guys into actual human beings and such." said Vee.

Gregoira put her hands on her stone hips. "Well, for your information little girl me and Demi are going to a fancy monsters restaurant just down the street of Transylvania."

Demi floated down beside his girlfriend and wrapped his arm around her. "Yeah, and will be home tomorrow night. We ordered a stay in so we can have more "alone time" if you know what I mean." He winked in which made Gregoira giggle with blush.

Vee rolled her eyes. "Can you guys deadly please go now?. I'm not asking much from the two of ya."

"Fine we're going right now." said Demi.

"Through the fireplace that is." Gregoira said heading down the steps.

"Make sure ya come back with more green powder. We're running low on it and going through the fireplace is much easier and faster than riding the boom." said Vee when guiding the two down to the big fireplace while passing Henry and Zira.

Once there both Demi and Gregoria grabbed a shared handful of the sandy green powder that was in a bowl, located on the coffee table. The two stepped inside the fireplace and getting ready to exit out of the hunted house. "Ready to go my sweet ectoplasm?." Gregoria asked laying a kiss. Demi blushed completely red as he loved when his girlfriend calls him that. "Sure thing my stone girl." said Demi. Vee stick her tongue out in disgust as she hated to see them show so much love towards each other, and always wished that they could keep it private for the sake of everyone else.

"To Singing Voodoo Steakhouse!." said both Demi and Gregoria when slamming the combine green powder and off they were gone in an eyeblink.

Vee sighed. "Holy rabies, I thought they will never leave."

Managing to move her feet in which she reminded herself on telling Edgar to set her up for another foot massage, in which makes the fourth time this week when making her way back up the steps and unfroze the two with a snap of her fingers. Henry and Zira were unpaused and resume the conversation, while not even realizing what happened to them. "Okay, guys here is my bedroom. Feel free to look and touch." Vee informed them when opening her room door. Zira smiled when catching her eyes on the dolls in the big purple skeleton toy box and automatically have her hands on two of them, while Henry looked at the color of the room and safely can say that his in a girly room.

"Not bad of a room Sis." Henry said when giving her a friendly smile.

"Spookyly awesome to hear it little brother. Just wait when I do your bedroom tomorrow. Until then... you'll have to sleep here tonight." said Vee when come joining her sister and start playing dolls before handing him her phone, and let him play Clash of Clans.

Things were calm and quiet for Vamperinia since she wanted that way and wanted to hangout with her new siblings, due to the fact that both Poppy and Bridget were out doing studying hours in school to keep their grade in physical science from falling down to a C minus or worser than that. Just when the sun went down and after done getting the two fed with good dinner, Vee put them to bed and see them sound asleep and wonder if she could do the option. The option of turning them into vampires and prevent from hiding the secret. Even though she does not like blood drinking since it was unheard of due to the fact that vampires no longer do does things, since the first count dracula did it to create an army of vampires to defend his people from Invaders such as humans.

"No." Vee shook her head. "I'm going to do it. Even though it would be nice to have the two become vampires. But, it is wrong either way and I'll be definitely grounded if I dare done so."

"Oh, happy bat were home!." cheered Vees father.

Vee super ran down and greeted her parents in the front door entrance hallway. "Hi, momma and poppa!."

Oxana smiled. "Hi, my little blood sucker. How was your day with our new edition family members?."

"It was awesome mommy!. Did you guys have what you needed for their party?." asked Vee in pure excitement.

"You bet love bats!. Everything we need for our...human kids." said Boris who did not like the idea in the first place but, kelp it to himself.

Oxana felt the same way but, have to evolve the adaption since she have to do so in the future when she have to let go of her only biological daughter, to Edgar and hating it personally.

"Spooky-Spooky Fantastic!." said Vee.

* * *

**(A/N): And heads up to all my readers. This story is both a spin off and a request story. So, if ya want to know how this happened then, I recommend ya read Love is Greater Than Skin Deep. Until then...see ya on the next chapter!.**


End file.
